go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 6: Combine! Go-Buster Oh
is the sixth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It features the debut of Tokumei Gattai Go-Buster Oh. Sypnosis Hiromu has difficulties in forming Go-Buster Oh for the first time with Ryuji and Yoko, and Enter sends the SprayRoid in a plan to bring the damaged MegaZord Gamma (formerly CutterZord) back online to destroy the Go-Busters from the inside out. Plot After failing a simulation that would combine Go-Buster Ace with the GT-02 and the RH-03 for the twentieth time, Hiromu apologizes for hesitating in the formation as Ryuji suggests that maybe it is not the younger member's skills that are the issue. Later, while while pondering if he should go faster, Nick reminds Hiromu how he and Ryuji met with the latter teaching him to throw rocks across the lake. Though Nick explains that Ryuji may know the problem, Hiromu sees no need to ask for help. Suddenly, the alarms ring as Enter, having used a fragment from the CutterZord to find an entrance in the Ijima District, invades the Energy Management Center's headquarters with the newly created SprayRoid to make his way to Hangar 7, where the CutterZord is located. Having the Buglers hold the Go-Busters at bay, Enter finds CutterZord and hacks into the EMB mainframe to reactivate the MegaZord with another coming in nine minutes. As the Go-Busters arrive, the CutterZord is reactivated and it's projectiles seal the blast doors as Enter enters the hanger's self-destruct sequence before leaving the Go-Busters to die with a suicidal SprayRoid. However, Ryuji throws Hiromu out of the hangar so he use Ace to get his teammates out while they destroy SprayRoid. Though the summoned SprayZord interferes with Ace's attack on the hangar, the trapped Busters escape in time. Having realized they he must trust his teammates as they trust him, Hiromu successfully combines the Buster Machines to form Go-Buster Oh to deal with CutterZord and SprayZord and destroy the Vaglass Megazords with the Dimension Clash attack. Cast * : **Hiromu Sakurada (child): * : **Ryuji Iwasaki (teenager): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 29, Junior Silence. *The end credits feature new shots for the dance sequence. *After this episode, a new 30-second trailer for Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen was featured with Red Buster and Kamen Rider Fourze piloting the Rocket Drill Go-Buster Oh Formation *A catch-up talk of the first twenty episodes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Mission 5: Dangerous Feverish Runaway!, Mission 6: Combine! Go-Buster Oh, Mission 7: Bad Maintenance on Ace?! and Mission 8: Protect the Machine Blueprints!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 2.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 2, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 2.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover See Also (fight footage & story) References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢合体！ゴーバスターオー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢合体！ゴーバスターオー｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi